


Will things ever be happy for her?

by Flissy2018 (orphan_account)



Category: Friends (TV), The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Jennifer Aniston is my fucking irl idol, Original F.R.I.E.N.D.S characters, from a really massive role play I was in that happened on Instagram
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Flissy2018
Summary: The story of how Felicity is taken into the care of her biggest idol and then things get said and spread around causing a massive mix up and trouble, will they be fixed, or will her life be messed up forever?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Will things ever be happy for her?

Felicity had always wanted a person to love her...someone she could tell her troubles too...Someone she felt comfortable with....someone she felt safe around...she’d never had that, not in the nearly 14 years she was living with Fenella, her adoptive mother.

“Give in on it Felicity....we all know no one will ever love you...Diana didn’t even love you....she made such a huge mistake bringing you into this world....” Fenella said to Felicity.

“I know il never be loved....and I know my real mum made a mistake bringing me into this world....don’t worry...I’m wishing that same as you are...I wish I was dead!” Felicity cried walking out the front door, slamming it behind her, it was then to her surprise she saw someone at the front door.

“OH MY GOD!! ITS YOU!! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!! YOUR MY IDOL!!” Felicity screamed excitedly, jumping into the woman’s arms and hugged her tightly.

“Oh? You know me...well most people do haha, but well I’m glad I’m such an inspiration to you.” The woman replied, hugging Felicity back, her name was Jennifer Aniston.

“What are you doing here?” Felicity asked curiously.

“Someone told me you have issues at home, they told me your mum was abusive...I’m here to take you away from her...you can stay with me for a while.” Jennifer said, putting her hands on Felicity’s shoulders.

“Oh my god!! Really!? Oh thank you so much!! Yes!! Please please please get me away from her!” Felicity said, as she grabbed tight hold of Jennifer.

“I beg your pardon? What’s going on here?” Fenella frowned teleporting to the front door. 

“I-how did she do that?” Jennifer muttered to herself before speaking loudly. “I’m here to take Felicity away from you...someone told me what you do to her and I’m here to let her stay with me....show her what it feels like to be loved...to be happy.” Jennifer said firmly.

“Be loved? Haha you’ll never show her that? She’s having you on Felicity. No one will ever love you, not EVER!! Take her...but il get my revenge on you both.” Fenella said furiously.

“Don’t worry darling, I won’t let her hurt you...come on let’s go home...then il feed you, you can get a nice warm bath and you’ll have a real bed to sleep in tonight with warm clothes.” Jennifer smiled, holding Felicity’s hand as they walked to Jennifer’s house.

Felicity looked up with a huge smile on her face and said Thankyou. She hoped this would be the beginning of something new, but would it be?


End file.
